Mirror Images
by yanna-enoah
Summary: Tangled lives, intertwined fates. A love story.Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. are the product of the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Instant

****

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating_

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1:** **INSTANT**

Kagome Higurashi smiled as she looked at her housemates dancing seductively with the men they just met. Her cobalt blue eyes danced with mischief as she saw Michelle, her blond, Business Management roommate, roam her hands all over the guy's chest. She never had a night life until tonight, all she did was study and volunteer for a Non-Government Organization helping orphans.

The bar exam results changed everything though, from just Kagome Higurashi, she became Attorney Kagome Higurashi and her housemates bullied her into going with them to party as a celebration.

But she never really liked clubs or crowds, she's a social person minus the night life. She watched as Shelley's partner dipped his hands inside her roommate's skirt and her eyes bulged. Her housemates are quiet the party people but they're shopaholics like her and they mind their own business so the three of them click. She watched with amusement as Shelley locked lips with her partner and left.

"Gracious Kagome, you're boring…" Shelley said as she slid on the chair next to the raven-haired girl.

"I was never really into parties…" Kagome defended.

"Still, you just passed the bar, get laid, have fun…I bet you're the only virgin lawyer in the whole universe…" Shelley said as she lit a cigarette.

"Better safe than sorry." Kagome said smiling.

"That's why they invented condoms, girl." Shelley said as she puffed a smoke away from Kagome's direction.

"Come on, I like it when you don't care why the sudden change?" Kagome teased and Shelley rolled her eyes.

"You're the only pretty girl sitting alone, you look pitiful…" Shelley said as she watched Michelle strode towards them.

"Don't nag her too much Shels, she might sue you…" Michelle said laughing at her housemates.

"This girl is no fun…" Shelley complained for the millionth time since they shared a flat and Michelle laughed.

"Let her…she's purity's last stand…" She joked as she smiled seductively at the guy sitting from across them.

"Now that's mean…" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at the other girl. "I should just have stayed home and packed."

"What else is there to pack? You've packed like weeks ago…But I do love you for giving me that white and pink Louis Vuitton bag I adored…" Shelley said laughing gaily.

"You're so easy to please." Michelle said rolling her eyes. "But I can't complain, Kagome gave me her boots." Michelle added and laughed as Shelley's eyes nearly popped out.

"Not _the_ Casadei with fur trimmings." Shelley said and stomped her foot in annoyance. Kagome was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Don't leave without me," She warned as she walked towards the women's rest room.

"Yes, hello…good evening?" Kagome said and she covered her other ear with her free hand.

"Hello?" A hesitant voice answered and Kagome frowned.

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi speaking…" She said over the phone and repeated the line this time in Japanese. There was a relieved sigh and Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-sama…"

"Yes? Who's this please?"

"This is Noriko…"

"Noriko…what can I do for you?" Kagome asked remembering her father's faithful assistant, Noriko. _Why is Noriko calling?_ She thought as her heartbeat started to race.

"It's your Papa…you have to come home…"

"I'm going back to Japan in three days…" Kagome answered, the word Papa' felt like a knife brutally driven to her chest.

"No, no…not three days…you have to come home soon…he's looking for you…:"

"What?" Kagome said in a surprised voice. _My father is looking for me? He left mama and me when I was six and eighteen years later, he's looking for me?_ Kagome's thoughts raced as a picture of a very handsome man with laughing brown eyes flashed in her mind. In the eighteen years that he left them, she had seen him only thrice…twice on the television and once when she graduated from highschool and he didn't even approach her.

"He's very sick…" Noriko's voice was strained and sad and Kagome could not help but feel sorry for the old man who used to fetch her from school and personally deliver hers and her mother's monthly _allowance_.

"But he'll be okay." Kagome said in a cheerful voice trying to soothe the old man's obvious distress.

"Just come home Kagome-same…he needs you." Noriko's voice quivered and Kagome looked at her cell phone in puzzlement. _He needs me? Since when did Kenjo Higurashi_ _start_ _needing someone?_ Kagome thought as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Thinking of her father brought back many memories, mainly about her mother who died with a broken heart waiting for the one she loves to return to them.

"Okay…" Kagome finally replied tucking the sadness away.

"We already booked a flight for you, your flight schedule is at one in the afternoon tomorrow, check-in at ten. A limo will fetch you from the airport…" Noriko said in a relieved voice and Kagome could not help the smile that tugged her lips. Noriko - always organized, prepared. _Some things never change._ She thought.

"Thank you, Noriko. I'll see you tomorrow then…" Kagome said.

"Please hurry home Kagome-sama…."

"I will…" Kagome replied before flipping her cell phone close. She stayed inside the restroom to brood over the news. Her father - the one who left his wife and daughter for another woman is sick, the one who made her mother into a broken woman is looking for her, the one she does not care seeing needs her.

_Papa._ Kagome thought and as usual the word brought uneasiness to her system. Her mother's last words rang in her mind - _He may not be a good husband Kagome but he is a good father…_

_A good father? A good father never leaves his family for another, a good father never misses birthdays and graduations and other important events,_ _a good father does not give you a car when you pass_ _the Law Entrance Exams because he couldn't be there to congratulate you himself…._ _good_ _and_ _father are_ _not the adjectives to describe Kenjo Higurashi…_

Sighing, Kagome exited the restroom and smiled at the other girls she passed by. The news dampened her spirit and she walked towards their table despondently. She sat down and motioned the waiter for another glass of ice tea. _No, not ice tea, I need something stronger._ She thought as she opted for double scotch on the rocks. She toyed with the napkin holder in front of her unaware of the eyes that followed her every movement. She glanced at her watch and groaned. _Eleven twenty in the evening and I have a one o'clock_ _in the afternoon_ _flight._ Kagome thought as she craned her neck to look for her roommates.

------------------

------------------

Inuyasha snorted in disgust as the girl beside him let her hands linger suggestively on his thighs. He was more disgusted that the nitwit was only seventeen and _game. Kids today._ He thought as he ordered another glass of brandy. His brother had given him a week off to relax but knowing Sesshoumaru, it's his way of making Inuyasha forget the incident.' _More of the_ _accident.'_ Inuyasha thought with irritation. People have a habit of giving sympathy when not needed.

He stood up prepared to leave when something or _someone_ caught his eyes. The girl was wearing a snug-fitting plain white shirt, a faded denim jeans and she looked as bored as he is. He smiled when the girl glared at a guy who sat without invitation on her table. _Interesting._ He thought watching her as she glanced at her wristwatch again. _Is she waiting for someone?_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think as the girl's shoulders droop after searching the dance floor again. _She looked so young…and lost._ Inuyasha thought as he tried to see the features of the girl as well as the dim lights inside the club would allow. Shaking his head, he stood up to walk towards the club's exit and heard her sigh. Changing his mind on the last second, he turned and walked towards the girl's table.

"Hi." He said and nearly laughed when the girl glared….

------------------

------------------

Kagome was cursing her housemates in her head as she continued to wait for them. Her irritation tripled when a jerk approached to ask her if she wants to have a good time, she nearly whacked the guy's head with the glass she was holding. Her agitation rose when she glanced at her watch and saw the time. _It's nearly one in the morning._ She sighed loudly as she gathered her things to leave. _I'll just take a cab._ She was about to stand when an old man sat beside her. _Now what?_

"Hi." The old man said and Kagome glared. _Weird, his voice does not sound that old but his hair is all white._ Kagome thought as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Look, I don't want to have fun and I'm tired so just leave me alone." Kagome said with a resigned sigh.

"I just said hi…" The man replied smiling and Kagome leaned closer to look at his hair.

"You have white hair…" She said and the man chuckled at her candor.

"So I have…"

"I thought you're an old man…" Kagome said and shut up when she realized she's actually talking to a stranger.

"And…" Inuyasha prodded.

"And I should leave…" Kagome said standing up.

"Do you need a ride?" Inuyasha asked standing up too and Kagome looked at him.

"I can _afford_ a car. I actually have one but my I hitched a ride with my housemates on my way here and stupidly left mine at home…" Kagome said haughtily and Inuyasha laughed. _Cute._

"I don't doubt you can _afford_ to buy a car." He said with amusement and Kagome bristled as she walked quickly towards the bar doors. Inuyasha followed her. _Cute and spirited…_

"Wait…" He called but Kagome continued to walk. They reached the swinging doors at the same time and Inuyasha bowed his head a little and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Kagome murmured and groaned aloud. _Of all the nights to rain, it has to be tonight._ She thought in exasperation. Inuyasha smiled as he saw the corners of her mouth droop. _Nice lips…_The thought drifted casually in his mind and he nearly rolled his eyes. _Damn libido has to act up now._

He smiled at the uniformed valet as he brought his rented car to the entrance.

"Do you need a ride?" Inuyasha asked as he held the car door open.

"No." Kagome said stubbornly. _His hair is not white but silver._ She thought glancing as his hair when he wasn't looking.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked again and quelled the urge to smile at the indecision visible on Kagome's face. "Come on, I won't bite…" Inuyasha cajoled and Kagome still stood rooted to the spot. "I have a sister too…" He lied and Kagome visibly relaxed. _Hm… he's too charming and good-looking to be a rapist…_

"I'll kill you if you try anything…" She said eyeing the open door of the car longingly.

"Scout's honor…" Inuyasha said with mock seriousness and Kagome smiled in spite of herself. He held out his hand to her and Kagome took it.

"Just drive me to where the taxis are plenty…" Kagome said and Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You wish is my command…" He said bowing low.

------------------

------------------

They drove in silence and Inuyasha looked at the woman beside him without being too obvious. _Soft features… nice mouth…lovely eyes…great curves…_ He shook his thoughts away as his gaze drifted lower.

"Do your parents know you're out this late?" He joked and Kagome laughed. _No because_ _my mother is dead and_ _I have not seen my father for eighteen years…._

"Nice try…" Kagome said instead. _Charming, good-looking and has a good sense of humor…is this guy for real?_

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked again and Kagome looked at him.

"Twenty-four…"

"Good…" He replied and Kagome raised her brows.

"If you take advantage of me no matter how old I am it would still be rape…" Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed, his deep baritone voice sounded so warm that Kagome felt it caress her skin. _Great, here I am inside a car with a total stranger and his laugh makes me feel warm inside…I should have stayed away from scotch._ She thought smiling inwardly.

"What's your name, by the way?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smirked. _Typical male…_

"Julia." She said.

"Julia…..?"

"Roberts." She replied trying to maintain a straight face.

"Hmm…"

"And you are?" Kagome asked looking ahead.

"Richard."

"Redford?" Kagome guessed, a giggle bubbling inside her.

"No, Gere." Inuyasha replied and Kagome laughed.

"How could you forget when we had two movies together?" Inuyasha joked, his heart lifting at the sound of her laughter.

"Oh, my bad…" Kagome replied looking at him. "Stop here, this is where I'm getting off…" She said pointing at a waiting shed.

"This is where you live?" He kidded.

"No… but nice one…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Let me drive you home…I would feel really bad to leave you in that shed at this weather…" Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him.

"Are you sure this is not some scheme to get me to sleep with you?" She asked frankly and Inuyasha coughed.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"No."

"Then this is not a scheme…" Inuyasha said charmingly and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please, I would just like to drive you home, it's not safe for a woman as pretty as you to be still out this late…"

"I have pepper spray…:" Kagome said.

"And I shall not give you a reason to use that tonight…" Inuyasha said.

"Okay." She finally replied after a minute of just staring at him as if to peek inside his mind. "I live at #12 Maples Street…" She said and Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I'm honored to drive you to #12 Maple Street…Julia." He teased and Kagome laughed.

"Thanks…" Kagome said as she inserted her key. Inuyasha insisted on walking her to her door.

"The pleasure is mine…" Inuyasha whispered tilting his head as Kagome opened her door.

"Bye Richard…" She said smiling. "And thanks for driving me home…" She added.

"Good night Julia…" Inuyasha whispered, his face moving closer to hers. Kagome's heart jumped to her throat as she tried to make a hasty retreat by stepping back. Inuyasha anticipated her action however and he moved forward, his hand snaking around her waist. Kagome's breathing hitched when she felt his soft lips on hers.

_Not bad for a first_ _real_ _kiss…_ She thought as she sighed against his lethargically-moving lips. Inuyasha swallowed her sighs and his tongue ventured out to tease her lower lip. Kagome moaned against the assault as she tried to push him away but Inuyasha's grip was firm.

_Oh God…so warm and so soft…_Inuyasha thought as he inserted his tongue inside her slightly-open mouth. Kagome gasped as a different kind of sensation overtook her. She groaned softly when he leaned his face away from hers.

"Beautiful…" Inuyasha whispered as he smoothed her bangs off her face, her cobalt-blue eyes drowning him, teasing him and with a groan, he dipped his head to taste her again.

"Stop…" Kagome said as she wrenched her mouth away from him, she could hear her blood rushing to her head.

"No." Inuyasha said pulling her closer.

"Stop…" She whispered putting a hand against his chest.

"Please…" Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome lost the fight hearing the desperation in his voice. He stepped inside lifting her off the floor and locking the door behind them…

**Author's Note:**

**Review. This story is very different from the first two stories I wrote. I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Love yah,**

_**aryanna**_


	2. Inevitable

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating_

**------------------------**

Thank you beautiful people for leaving your reviews... _**this chapter is for you**._

**Mair, _Blissful-Ai_, Lady Otori, _BlueStar01_, Anon (please leave your name next time ), _TrueBelle_, Charm2999, _blue ice stone_, Ana, _ur neughborhood bum lee_, AnimeLover0299, _ulri_, Fanastywriters12, _Kouga's Archi_, InuGoddess715, _Goddess in Training_, ammeirs**

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2:** **INEVITABLE**

"_Stop…" Kagome said as she wrenched her mouth away from him, she could hear her blood rushing to her head._

"_No." Inuyasha said pulling her closer._

"_Stop…" She whispered putting a hand against his chest._

"_Please…" Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome lost the fight hearing the desperation in his voice._ _He stepped inside lifting her off the floor and locking the door behind them…_

He walked towards the center of the large, pristine white receiving room and Kagome clung to him desperately - she had no idea what she was desperate about, his mouth on hers wreaking havoc on her senses or the fact that she did not even know his name and she was letting him kiss her.

Sensing her hesitation, Inuyasha intensified the kiss leaving no room for rational thought as Kagome tried to summon some inner strength that she must have left at the bar earlier. _I am_ _not_ _ready for this!_ Her mind screamed at her but her body had other plans as in their own accord, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him impossibly closer. _Stop! This is not how your first time is supposed to be…not with a stranger who_ _you met at a bar!_ Her logical mind shouted and Kagome groaned pushing him away from her.

They stared at each other, panting heavily and Kagome shivered when his breath hit her face - even his breathing was becoming an aphrodisiac in her muddled mind.

_Give in._ Inuyasha thought silently not taking his eyes from her. He had never resorted to seducing women, much more twenty-four-year-old women who claimed to be Julia Roberts but here he was, using all sensual arsenals just to get her to say yes. And she was taking forever to say yes.

"Um…" Kagome tried to say something but his mouth swooped on hers again. _I'm so going to get screwed tonight._ Kagome thought as she felt him lower her to the apple-green sofa her housemate, Michelle bought at a local bazaar. Uncertainty clouded her brain when her back touched the soft, cotton-covered seat.

Inuyasha raised his face an inch off hers as the necessity to breath became too painful to ignore. He looked at her deep, blue eyes which were dark with desire. She turned her face away, scorched by his gaze but his hand tilted her face to look at him again.

"You want this. _We_ want this…" He murmured and Kagome swallowed hard.

"I'm not so…" She tried to deny but he silenced her with his mouth. _Argh, he's playing dirty!_ Kagome thought as his soft lips nudged her mouth open drawing a beleaguered sigh from her. She felt his hand move under her shirt and Kagome moaned with need. The trail of his touch almost felt too sinfully painful and delicious on her bare skin.

"I need you…" He whispered against her mouth and Kagome's mind went blank. "I need you tonight…" He whispered again as he moved her lacy bra aside to cup her breast.

"But…" She protested.

"Please…" He said and Kagome moaned aloud as his hand moved to her other breast. _Think Kagome, think!_

"My housemates…." She started and stopped when she felt his mouth on her neck, his hand moving lower to unzip her pants. _No!_ Her mind screamed as her hips bucked against his hand. Inuyasha knew he wasn't playing fair, but the desire to possess her was too strong, overpowering rational thought. He pushed her shirt up as he placed small kisses on her stomach eliciting a moan from her. He traced the edge of her navel with his tongue and Kagome's toes curled.

_Oh my God!_ She screamed in her head as his mouth moved lower until it reached the edge of her white underwear. She started to recite the Japanese Constitution in her mind in English…

_We, the Japanese people, acting through our duly elected representatives in the National Diet, determined that we shall secure for ourselves and our posterity the fruits of peaceful cooperation… peaceful…_ _cooperation…_

_Shit,_ _he's too good at this…_ Kagome thought as he pulled her pants lower. _My first time is supposed to be on top of a large bed, with white satin sheets, mood candles and a bottle of champagne…_

Her eyes fluttered close when she felt his hot breath on the apex of her mound. _Okay, enough of this torture!_ She thought as she pushed him off her. Inuyasha was taken aback by the action and he felt terribly disappointed at what he thought was her rejection. His jaw dropped however when she sat up and took her shirt and bra off. She stood up to discard her pants leaving the immaculate white lacy panties on. She stood before him and he did nothing but stare. _Holy mother of…_ He thought swallowing convulsively as he feasted his eyes on the vision before him. A sudden movement by Kagome, as she brought her hand to cover her breasts feeling a little embarrassed when he did nothing, snapped him out of his daze.

"Don't…" He groaned pulling her hand gently off her chest. "You're beautiful…" He said as he tugged her to move closer. His mouth sought hers as he let her straddle his thighs. Her hands moved to slowly unbutton his shirt and Inuyasha's fingers joined hers impatiently nearly ripping the offending clothing off him.

They broke apart long enough for him to take his shirt off and he moaned aloud when he felt her bare skin on his chest. She splayed her hands on his back tracing the hard plane, feeling his muscles jerk involuntarily against her palm. She gasped and threw her head back when she felt him suck on her nipple like a hungry child, his other hand cupping and gently massaging the other. Unconsciously, Kagome ground herself against his crotch as a need she had never encountered left her panting for more.

Inuyasha's control snapped when he felt her move against the bulge in his pants. His left hand moved to cup her bottom as he guided her movements, creating a pace that added fire to their blood.

"I want you now…" He whispered against her ear and Kagome nodded mutely forgetting that she had never done this before. He lifted her up to sit on the sofa as he stood to remove his remaining clothes. He was amused when she looked at his manhood and blushed averting her gaze. Kneeling before her, he slowly slid her underwear down her shapely thighs intentionally brushing his knuckles over her long, creamy legs.

"Look at me…" He said and Kagome obeyed. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about…" He muttered reading her thoughts and Kagome's mind formulated a thousand and one rebuttals against what he said.

"_Oh_…" She gasped closing her eyes when his hand which was moving up and down her thighs inched higher cupping her warmth. Inuyasha's pride swelled when he saw how uneven her breathing became at his touch. He teased her some more as he opened her legs wider kissing the insides of her thighs. He groaned when he felt the wetness in her crotch as he tested her readiness with his finger.

Kagome bit her lower lip to prevent a scream from pouring out as she felt his finger moved in and out of her. She moved against his hand helplessly and something inside her grew taut. She felt him shift as he moved his face closer to hers while he inserted another finger inside her. She opened her eyes and met his golden stare.

"Let go…" He whispered kissing her forehead and Kagome screamed as waves and waves of sensation drowned her. He held her close to his chest as she shivered helplessly murmuring words that did not make sense to her. Lethargy overtook her as the tingles ebbed. He moved to sit on the sofa and she let him lift her as she once again straddled his thighs. He kissed the top of her head gently and Kagome smiled at his gentleness.

"Hm…" She mumbled against the crook of his neck and he let out a soft chuckle. She felt him trace her outer ear with his tongue and something in Kagome awakened again. Leaning away to look at him, she took both his hands and placed them on her breasts, her nipples hardening instantly at his touch.

"Soft…" He whispered massaging the mounds and Kagome wet her lips aware that he was watching.

"I like it when you touch me…" She whispered as her hands moved up to trace the contours of his chest.

"And I like touching you…" He whispered back, his manhood twitching at her confession. She moved her face closer to his and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue.

"You make me feel…wanton…" She murmured against his lips and Inuyasha cupped her head as he opened his mouth over hers, enticing her tongue to play with his. Kagome opened her mouth willingly as she moved her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Passion consumed them as his hand pulled her hips while he surged to meet her, their breathing faltered at the contact.

"You make me feel free…" He murmured against her neck as he lifted her up a little, his manhood poised against her entrance. "You make me _feel_…" He whispered as he lowered her abruptly into his hardness. Kagome cried out in pain, her nails biting painfully on his shoulders and Inuyasha stiffened. His eyes flew to her face and the pain he saw in her eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"Oh…" Kagome whimpered as she tried to get off him but Inuyasha held her still.

"This is your first time?" He asked in disbelief and Kagome nodded.

"And by the looks of it, this will be my last…" She said grimacing in pain as she tried to keep her lower body as far away from his as his hold allowed.

"Don't move…" He whispered in a soothing voice as he wiped the sweat off her forehead with his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently and Kagome raised her brow at him.

"I don't remember you asking." She retorted relaxing a little as his hand moved up and down her back in a comforting manner and Inuyasha laughed softly. He tilted her face with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm honored…" He said nuzzling her neck as he slowly eased himself deeper inside her his heart bursting with an unexplainable emotion as he looked at the woman in his arms. A moan escaped his lips as her walls clenched and unclenched around his manhood, fueling the burning sensation in his loins. He watched Kagome close her eyes as he slid deeper. He smoothed her bangs of her face before kissing her mouth fervently.

Soon she was moving along his length on her own, extracting a tortured moan from him. He let her set the pace as he quelled his own urge to pound into her hard and fast.

"Ah…" She whimpered as she quickened their pace, her skin glistening with sweat as she continued to impale herself on his length again and again. His hands moved to her hips as he helped her speed up her movements. Her waist-length hair which became unbound caressed his knees as she threw her head back moaning loudly. Inuyasha held his breath - he had never seen such an erotic sight and his hand moved to knead her breast feeling his release near.

Kagome felt him watching her and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes dilated with passion and his face contorted with pleasure as he repeatedly surged up to fill her. She pulled his face nearer for a kiss as something built inside her - wild, unnamed and feral. She panted heavily as she leaned her forehead against his, his thrusts became urgent, demanding and she gave freely not holding anything back. She felt his mouth on her breast and she moved closer to his touch, filling his mouth with her flesh as the fire in her veins consumed her and she burst into flames.

Inuyasha was defenseless against her tightening walls and he allowed himself to be swept into a sea of pleasure as he rose against her one last time filling her womb with his seed. She fell against him in a boneless heap as Inuyasha weaved his hand through her silky hair. He groped for his discarded shirt and covered her back with it.

"Sleep…" He said as she yawned widely.

"Bedroom…" She murmured pointing towards the stairs and Inuyasha gathered their discarded clothes as much as one hand would allow while he supported her with the other. He eyed his shoes and socks which were too far for him to reach and decided to take care of them later. The woman in his arms stirred as she moved her face against his neck drawing a hiss from him. His manhood throbbed inside her warmth and Inuyasha grimaced not wanting to disturb the girl in his arms but hesitant to leave the comfort of her warmth either. Sighing, he slowly slid out of her propping her against the sofa as he quickly gathered their clothes.

He planned on leaving then because that was what one was supposed to do on a one-night stand - leave afterwards without a backward glance - but she stirred as she moved to find a more comfortable position and the peaceful look on her face tugged at his heart. _At least take her to her room._ He thought as he stooped down to lift her. He went up the stairs she indicated and was confused for a while when he saw three doors.

"Pink door…" She mumbled and Inuyasha smiled as he turned the knob with one hand. He strode towards the queen-size bed and laid her down gently. Something caught his eye and he felt guilty when he realized the red smudges on the inside of her thighs were her blood. He smoothed her bangs off her face as he stood up to leave.

"Lock the door, when you leave…please…" Kagome said as she sat up sleepily.

"You should sleep…" He berated gently as he sat back down on her bed.

"I need to bathe…I feel _sticky_…" Kagome said as she stood up and winced. Sighing, Inuyasha picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you needed to bathe…"

"Yes, but I can do it on my own…" She replied glaring at him.

"You're sore…" He stated and Kagome opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of a reply. He deposited her to her feet and turned the shower on, testing the temperature. Kagome watched him as he pushed her gently under the shower and proceeded to bath her as if she were a child. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt his hands soaping her.

"Excuse….excuse me…" She said and Inuyasha raised his brow at her.

"Yes?" He asked acting as if bathing her was an everyday occurrence as he reached for the shampoo and poured some on his palm. Her face flamed with indignation. She stood immobile as he lathered the shampoo on her hair and rinsed it thoroughly before going under the shower to bath himself quickly. _Okay, we had sex and now we're sharing a bath?_ Kagome thought as she looked at the back of his head where a part of his hair was still soapy. Clucking her tongue, she tiptoed as she thoroughly rinsed his silver hair. Inuyasha stilled when he felt her hands on his head. Turning around to face her he bent down to kiss her lips and smiled triumphantly when he felt her arms snake around his neck. She sighed against his mouth as he lifted her off the slippery, tiled floor, her legs wrapped around his hips automatically and Inuyasha hastily grabbed the towel hanging by the rack as he walked towards the door and into her room…

------------------

------------------

Inuyasha stirred feeling a dead weight on his chest. Moaning, he looked at his watch. _Six thirty in the morning? Too early._ He thought as he tried to turn on his side but stopped when he felt something move on top of him. He lifted the blanket and saw a mop of silky black hair. He stared at the silken tresses in confusion for a second and memory flooded his mind and rushed to his groin - blue eyes, soft, pink lips, flawless, porcelain skin…

"Hm…" Kagome stirred, unsure of what woke her up. She rubbed her face against her pillow and stopped when she heard someone moan. Looking up she felt herself blush when she saw golden orbs regard her with interest.

"You're awake…" He said in an almost breathy voice and Kagome blushed some more. _He's even more gorgeous in the morning…_ She thought as she raised herself against his chest.

Inuyasha looked at the girl's face up close. _She looks familiar…._ He thought and held his breath when she moved, waking up a part of him that he'd rather not wake. _Interesting._ He thought as he felt her gasp making his member twitch _inside_ her. _Okay._ Kagome thought as she began to ease her body off him, the movement making her bite her lips.

"Shit…" Inuyasha whispered as he flipped them to reverse their positions. He started to thrust inside her not taking his eyes off hers. Slowly, he moved in and out of her watching her face all the time. She moaned aloud when his unhurried strokes brought her to the brink once again. He followed her shortly before slumping against her.

"Good morning…" He said before kissing her forehead.

"I'll burn in hell for sure…" She mumbled as she felt him ease out of her before settling beside her, hugging her to his chest.

"Sleep…let's talk about hell later…" He mumbled smiling a little and they fell asleep again.

------------------

------------------

Kagome suddenly bolted upright. She looked at her alarm clock and shrieked as she ran towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. She dressed in record time as her phone rang

"Noriko…" Kagome said as she looked for her car keys.

"Kagome-sama, please pick your ticket up from the airport counter, everything's been arranged." Noriko's voice said and Kagome grimaced with guilt. _My father is sick and lying helpless in some hospital and here I am spending the night with a guy I don't even know._ She thought as she picked a pair of socks from the small pile of clean clothes she left inside her closet.

"What about my car…"

"We'll take care of it; just leave it at the airport." Noriko replied as Kagome ran a comb through her hair. She grabbed her DKNY shades and used it to keep her bangs off her face.

"My things…"

"They'll be shipped here, don't worry. Someone will be sent there to get your school records and tie up loose ends…"

"Thank you, Noriko…" Kagome said before flipping her cell phone close. She looked around to see if there was something she forgot to pack, and her eyes fell on the man sleeping in her bed.

"Excuse me…" She said nudging his shoulder but he turned his head and grabbed a pillow to cover his ears. Kagome groaned as she looked at her wristwatch. _It's already ten in the morning and I'm supposed to check-in at ten!_ She thought panicking.

"Hey…" She tried again pulling the pillow off his head this time but he just held on tighter.

"Fine." Kagome mumbled as she hastily scribbled a note and tucked it on her headboard. "Bye." She said squeezing his hand, her heart breaking at the idea of not seeing him again. "Thank you." She whispered kissing the top of his head and left.

**Author's Note:**

**How do you like it so far? Please tell me and let's explore this story together. Ciao!**

_**yanna**_


	3. Entwined

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers:

**Goddess in Training, _AnimeLover0229_, DarkPrincess-Adidas, _Hanyou Yogonem_, Lady Otori, _blue ice stone_, InuGoddess715, _amg#1_, Mair, _firegoddess372_, Blissful-Ai, ur neighborhood bum Lee, _ammeirs_, ulri, _Kouga's Archi_, Truebelle, _SexyInu_, BlueStar01, _Charm2999_**

****

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating_

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3: ENTWINED**

Kagome was whisked to the hospital immediately when she set foot on Japanese soil. None other than Noriko himself welcomed her and she suddenly felt worried when she saw how grim the old man looked.

"How is he?" She asked as soon as the chauffer closed the limo's door.

"Not good." Noriko replied, his eyes dull and lifeless and he looked at the beautiful woman before him.

"And he was looking for me?" Kagome inquired. _What happened to his other family?_ She was tempted to ask but held her tongue knowing the question would upset her father's loyal assistant.

"Yes." Noriko replied as he glanced curiously at her. "Why would he not look for you? You are, after all, his daughter…" He added and Kagome chose not to answer.

"Hm…" She said noncommittally and understanding dawned on Noriko's face.

"Your father has no other family…Francoisca, the…"

"The reason why he left Mama and me…" Kagome finished the sentence and Noriko sighed.

"She died of giving birth…" Noriko said quietly.

"Oh…" Was all Kagome could say. She used to hate Francoisca, the French model her father cheated her mother with, but now it seemed petty… _Eighteen years is after all eighteen years._

"You have another sister…"

"Aside from the _other_ sister?" Kagome said smiling sadly. Kenjo Higurashi's womanizing activities were legendary and before she and her mother left Japan to migrate to America, Kagome knew that she had a sister who was three years older than her.

"Yes…"

"Papa sure is prolific…" Kagome joked and earned a glare from Noriko.

"He was happy when you passed and ranked number four in the Bar Exams. He was excited that you took after his profession…" Noriko said. "I think congratulations are in order…" Noriko said smiling proudly at her and Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you…" Kagome said sincerely as the old man grasped her hand although she made a mental note to inform her father that she did not pursue law to be like him.

"Your father is excited that you'll be taking over Higurashi, Takahashi, Takahashi and Associates…" Noriko said with a hint of arrogance as he mentioned her father's law firm.

"But I'm not staying here in Japan for long…" Kagome protested mildly. "Besides it would be impossible to practice my profession here since I graduated abroad…" Kagome said.

"Your father had all those things figured out. The head of the Japanese Federation of Bar Associations is a friend of his. In fact he is your godfather so things will be easy for you. You only need to take the Japanese Bar Exam which I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors and you'll be able to practice law here in your own country." Noriko said smugly and Kagome felt her temper flare. _How dare my father plan my life for me? Typical of Kenjo Higurashi to mess_ _with_ _other people's lives!_ She thought with a frown as she looked outside the tinted window of the limo.

"Are we near?" Kagome asked after a minute of silence.

"We are, Kagome-sama…" Noriko replied and Kagome sighed.

"Please refrain from calling me Kagome-sama, Noriko…"

"But you are the rightful heiress of Kenjo-sama; such respect should be given to you…"

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Noriko. I have _two_ other sisters from _two_ different women and my _father_ left my Mama and me when I was six. Other than my Harvard diploma which sadly would not impress anyone since I'm no longer in America, I am as _normal_ as the next person. I don't care for such honorifics…."

"But…"

"Please, just Kagome…I've been living in America for too long and the Japanese's penchant for formalities is making me uneasy." Kagome said smiling at his father's assistant.

"As you wish, Kagome…"

"Thank you." Kagome replied and the limo stopped.

"We're here." Noriko announced and Kagome shivered slightly. _What do you tell your sick father whom you have not seen in eighteen years?_ She thought as she let Noriko open the door for her.

------------------

------------------

"What are we still waiting for?" A tall, elegant woman asked with a trace of irritation in her voice.

"We're waiting for Kenjo-sama's daughter, Tsubaki-san." Atty. Hotaka Nabori, Kenjo Higurashi's lawyer and close friend said in a stern voice, irritated by the woman's outburst.

"His _daughter_ is already here!" The woman replied.

"Are we sure she's coming?" The said _daughter_ spoke in a calm and collective manner.

"Noriko went to fetch her. They'll be here in a minute." Atty. Nabori replied.

"Noriko personally fetched her?" The younger woman asked, her neatly-trimmed brows arching.

"Yes."

"She must really be important…"

"She is since she's the _legitimate_ daughter after all…" A tall, silver-haired man said in a cool voice and the occupants of the room turned to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru, still the bastard I see…" The brown-eyed woman said, displeasure evident in her face.

"Kikyo, you know it's always a pleasure to be in the same room with you…" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he smiled calmly at the young woman.

"The pleasure _isn't_ mutual…" Kikyo replied as she stared at Sesshoumaru defiantly.

"Hm…" Sesshoumaru said as he took a seat near Atty. Nabori. The door opened and a seventeen-year old girl with reddish, dark-brown hair walked inside the room with her head bowed low. She looked at the people already inside the bedroom and walked quietly towards an empty seat at the far corner of the room.

"Katarina, where have you been?" Tsubaki asked the teenager.

"Outside for some fresh air." The girl in question replied.

"Hello, Rin." Sesshoumaru addressed the young girl whose cheeks tinged pink at the attention.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said in a small voice and Kikyo rolled her eyes knowingly. _This girl is so obvious…_ Kikyo said. _But what the hell does_ _she see_ _in this silver-haired maggot?_ Her thoughts were disrupted when Sesshoumaru's phone rang. He excused himself from Atty. Nabori and Rin not sparing Kikyo and her mother even a glance as he quickly walked out of the room.

"How rude!" Tsubaki said and Kikyo looked at Rin's bowed head.

"Pathetic…" Kikyo said shaking her head. The door opened again and Noriko stepped inside the room.

"Let me prese - " Noriko started and stopped when Kagome walked inside the room and cut his announcement. Her eyes fell on the black-haired girl with brown eyes who frowned at her.

"Higurashi-sama…" Atty. Nabori marched forward and bowed before Kagome who looked taken aback by the action. Noriko beamed as Tsubaki's frown deepened. Kagome looked at Noriko questioningly and he cleared his throat importantly.

"Kagome, this is Atty. Hotako Nabori, your father's lawyer…"

"Good afternoon Atty. Nabori." Kagome said in a pleasant voice and Atty. Nabori smiled at her.

"I heard so much from your father about you…" Atty. Nabori said and Kagome nearly raised her brow.

"You did?" Kagome asked, her smile not faltering. _What could Papa have told him about me when I have_ _not_ _seen him for almost two decades?_ Kagome thought as she grasped the hand Atty. Nabori extended.

"Yes, he was extremely proud that you made it to Harvard Law School. We even had a party to celebrate the event…" Atty. Nabori said not noticing the confusion in Kagome's face.

"This is Kikyo, your sister…" Noriko continued with the introductions and Kagome smiled at the older girl who looked her up and down. Atty. Nabori fidgeted nervously when Kikyo remained seated.

"So, you're the _lawyer_ daughter…." Kikyo stated dryly.

"I am…" Kagome said returning the glare. _Hm…I have a bitch for a half sister._ She thought. Noriko cleared his throat nervously as Tsubaki spoke.

"And I'm Kikyo's mother and manager…" Tsubaki announced haughtily and Kagome looked at her.

"Kikyo's a singer…" Atty. Nabori explained and Kagome shrugged her shoulders indifferently. _Who cares?_ She thought.

"A singer _and_ a model who is famous all over Asia!" Tsubaki corrected hotly.

"Okay…" Atty. Nabori said ushering Kagome to the other occupant of the room.

"And this beautiful girl over here is Rin…" Noriko said smiling fondly at the teenager.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-sama, Noriko-sama." Rin said bowing before Kagome and Noriko.

"She's Francoisca's daughter." Noriko whispered and Kagome felt a flash of irritation which vanished completely when she looked at the shy girl before her.

"Well Rin, I'm your sister, Kagome." Kagome said smiling at the brown-eyed young girl who returned the smile timidly. Kagome took the seat beside Rin who fiddled with her knitted, green bag nervously.

------------------

------------------

They waited in silence for the doctor's permission to see their father. _What would Mama_ _have_ _said had she been alive and sitting here with me?_ Kagome thought and she could not help the pain in her chest when she saw her mother's cheerful face in her mind. _Mama…_ She blinked furiously as her eyes welled with unshed tears. A soft sob caught her attention and she turned to the girl beside her whose tears were falling unbidden down her face.

"It's okay…." Kagome said as she put her arms around the sobbing girl.

"What if Papa…."

"Sshh…he'll be okay." Kagome said pulling out a handkerchief from her bag and handing it out to Rin. _She's the most affected among us_ _since she was with Papa the whole time…_ Kagome thought feeling a twinge of jealousy. Her father chose to leave her mother for Rin and Francoisca after all. But she looked at the sniffing young girl and her heart melted. _She's as alone and lost as I am…_

Noriko and Atty. Nabori watched the two girls' exchange. Noriko's gaze shifted to Kikyo who was busy applying lipstick, oblivious to the sadness in the air. _The girls look so alike…so alike but so different._

"I wish you were here and you knew him more. He talked endlessly about you…he said you were smart, beautiful and brave. I have always been excited to meet you." Noriko heard Rin confide and watched as Kagome squeezed the young girl's shoulders gently.

"I wish I'd met you earlier too…" Kagome said truthfully smiling at her younger sister.

"We planned on attending your graduation but he was already so sick by then and the doctor forbade us to travel…" Rin said and Kagome just nodded her head. Rin's words opened old scars. _He_ _wanted to attend my graduation?_ She asked in her mind as she rubbed Rin's back absentmindedly.

"We were able to see your college graduation though, but we stayed far away. Papa said it was enough that he saw you… I mean… I was with him and he thought you would be… displeased… I mean not that you're mean or anything… but…" Rin stammered as she tried to gauge Kagome's expression.

"I understand…" Kagome muttered and smiled when Rin sighed with relief. _I don't understand at all…_ Kagome's mind was riddled with questions but she kept them to herself. They all stood up when the door opened again.

"He's ready to see you…" A balding man in white lab gown announced and Kagome clenched her fist to stop herself from trembling. She felt soft hands held hers and she smiled at the younger girl beside her.

"Everything will be okay…" Rin whispered and Kagome nodded squeezing the other girl's hand.

------------------

------------------

"Where are you, _baka_?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice permeated through Inuyasha's foggy mind.

"In a hotel." He replied.

"A hotel where?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A hotel in America."

"What the hell are you still doing there? You were supposed to arrive with Kenjo's daughter!"

"She's already there?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is, you idiot. I gave you a week off and you're a day late in returning!"

"A got myself in a tangle…" Inuyasha said cryptically.

"A woman?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"None of your business…" Inuyasha replied sourly remembering the ruckus his presence and the girl's absence caused. Her roommates had threatened to call the police when they saw him. He had to show them the note she left on her headboard to convince them that he did not kill her contrary to what the blond girl suggested. The girls had laughed when they read the note…the note thanked him for an _enjoyable_ evening. Inuyasha had never been so thoroughly humiliated in his whole life.

"It is since you're working for me!" Sesshoumaru's irritated voice cut through his musings.

"No, Sesshoumaru I'm working _with_ you and not _for_ you." Inuyasha corrected.

"I'm the one making sure you don't get yourself in trouble and I rescue you every time you get yourself in a fix so you are working _for_ me…"

"Your logic is twisted for a lawyer…" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, Atty. Inuyasha Takahashi, I suggest you get your ass back here!"

"I rescheduled my flight for tomorrow; my plane will leave at one in the afternoon…"

"Can't you make it earlier?"

"No Sess, do you want me to buy a plane to get there earlier?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"This is not because of her, is it?" Sesshoumaru drawled.

"No, no…this is not about her."

"She's back in town."

"And I have not seen her for two years..."

"Hm…brace yourself because she's back."

"Is that a warning?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a simple statement but you can take it as an insult or a warning…whichever way you like."

"Nice, Sess…you're still an ass…"

"And you're still an idiot." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I thought it was hereditary." Inuyasha said coolly earning a smirk from Sesshoumaru.

"See you tomorrow, Inu_baka…"_

"Wait, Kenjo's daughter, what is she like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Which one?"

"You know which one." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes. He could almost see his brother smirking on the other line.

"I have not met her yet but I was told she graduated from Harvard Law School and ranked number four in the bar exam. She was accelerated twice so she's quiet young…

"Let's just hope she's beautiful since she'll be working with us." Inuyasha joked.

"One Higurashi is not enough, huh?" Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha growled.

"I have no plans of sleeping with her, you pervert…"

"We'll see…but be careful with this one, Inuyasha…she's not a moron like her sister…."

"Yeah, yeah...bye." Inuyasha said flipping his phone close. _Damn Sesshoumaru for bringing **her** up again…_

------------------

------------------

Kagome and Rin walked towards their father's door holding hands, drawing strength from each other, Kikyo and her mother walking ahead of them.

"He'll be glad you're here." Rin said smiling at her older sister.

"You think so?" Kagome inquired returning the girl's smile.

"I know so…he calls you the daughter of his heart…" Rin said growing sad. "I pray every night that he gets well…" She added and Kagome squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What does he call you?" Kagome asked as she tried to divert Rin's attention.

"He calls me his morning sunshine…"

"That's nice…" Kagome said her heartbeat doubling as they neared their father's room.

"Two at a time." The nurse told them and Kagome stepped back to let Kikyo and her mother pass.

"No, he wants to see nee-chan first!" Rin said barring the door by stepping in front of it.

"Get out of my sight, annoying pest, before I lose control and slap you… you daughter of a French whore…" Kikyo said but Rin held her ground.

"Don't threaten her, Kikyo, or else I'll slap you back with a sixty-million harassment and oral defamation suit…" Kagome said stepping in front of Rin.

"Bitch…" Kikyo said glaring at both girls who glared back. Finally, she stepped back to let them pass.

"Come, Nee-chan, Papa is waiting." Rin said quietly and they both pushed the door to their father's bedroom.

------------------

------------------

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked** **this chapter too.**


	4. Old Wounds

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_**This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating**_

**-----------------------**

**CHAPTER 4:** **OLD WOUNDS**

"_Don't threaten her,_ _Kikyo,_ _or else I'll slap you back with a sixty-million harassment and oral defamation suit…" Kagome said stepping in front of Rin._

"_Bitch…" Kikyo said glaring at both girls who glared back. Finally, she stepped back to let them pass._

"_Come,_ _Nee-chan, Papa is waiting." Rin said quietly and they both pushed the door to their father's bedroom._

Kagome looked at the weak, gray-haired man huddled beneath the blankets and for a second she thought they must have entered the wrong room - the sickly, helpless-looking man propped on the pillows couldn't be her father. Kenjo Higurashi was a tall, well-built man with twinkling brown eyes and ready laughter, not pale, wan and...

"Papa…" Rin softly said touching the old man's face.

"Kagome?" The man croaked and Kagome blinked. Kenjo Higurashi was finally brought down to his knees by a liver disease and Kagome's heart broke a little when she saw him as vulnerable as he looked…

"She is here, Papa. Nee-chan is here…" Rin said in a gentle voice as Kagome looked on at the display between father and daughter. Somehow, she felt out of place, an intruder.

"My daughter…." Kenjo said holding his hands towards Kagome who felt Rin pull her closer to the bed. Kagome swallowed an invisible lump in her throat as she took his hand. The skin against her hand felt like parched paper to her touch and she swallowed hard refusing to give in to tears.

"Nee-chan will be staying here until you're better, Papa…" Rin offered as she sat on the other end of the hospital bed.

"Are you…?" Kenjo Higurashi asked and Kagome watched the softly-beeping monitors as she squeezed her father's hand in answer.

"Nee-chan and I will take care of you, Papa so please get well…" Rin said as she kissed her father's forehead.

"I am glad you're home, my daughter." Kagome heard her father whisper as Rin looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm glad to be home too…_Papa_." She finally said and Rin smiled brightly at her. She averted her gaze as tears welled up in Kenjo Higurashi's eyes.

------------------

------------------

"What was she like?" Rin asked. They were sitting inside the hospital's cafeteria munching on sandwiches, Kagome's first meal in thirty-six hours. Kagome's arrival seemed to have lifted Kenjo Higurashi's spirits as the doctor gave him the go signal to check out of the hospital. Her father had wanted to go home that night but the doctor was adamant in saying that he should stay the night for further observation.

"Who?" Kagome asked as she wiped the rim of the canned Diet Coke she bought with tissue paper.

"Your Mama…" Rin said and Kagome slowly put the can down.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry….you don't have to answer my question, Nee-chan…" Rin said bowing her head and Kagome felt guilty.

"No, it's okay."

"I was just curious, I don't remember my own Mama much." Rin divulged.

"What?"

"I mean, she died giving birth to my baby brother. Both of them died…"

"How old were you?" Kagome asked, her heart going out to the younger girl.

"I was three…" Rin replied and Kagome's guilt doubled. _At least I knew my own mother…_ She thought as she watched Rin pushed the sandwich around her plate.

"She was kind. She always laughed and made people around her laugh too. She taught me songs Papa used to sing for me when I was a baby. She was good at playing the piano and she had a beautiful voice… She would have liked you…" Kagome said and Rin smiled at her.

"I'm sure I would have liked her too…"

"You would have…" Kagome replied. _You would have…_

------------------

------------------

Kikyo and her mother watched Kagome and Rin from outside the cafeteria.

"They've grown rather close in a short period of time, haven't they?" Tsubaki stated as Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Who cares, Mother?"

"You need to be closer to your father, especially now that his health is failing!"

"I am trying, Mother…" Kikyo said calmly. She was quite used to her mother's sudden outbursts and had mastered the art of appearing to listen when in fact her mind was wandering somewhere else. _Sesshoumaru is here. Is Inuyasha with him?_ She thought idly, tracing the rim of her glass with her well-manicured fingers.

"Kikyo, are you even listening to me?" Tsubaki asked as she touched her daughter's hand.

"Of course I am, Mother…" Kikyo replied. _Would he be happy to see me or would he choose to ignore me?_

"You have to be in your father's good graces if you want a share of his billions!"

"Yes, Mother…"Kikyo replied automatically. _I admit I still miss him…_

"I don't like that Kagome…" Tsubaki said unaware that her daughter wasn't paying her even half of her attention.

"Yes, you don't, Mother…" _Can we pick up where we left off? Would he forgive me? That was after all two years ago…_

"But she's the legitimate daughter, so I think she'll be given more share. We should do something about it…" Tsubaki continue with her monotone.

"We should…" Kikyo replied. _I was wrong, Inuyasha, I was wrong…._

"I want you to stay by your father's side every chance you get. If you stay close enough to him and show him how worthy you are to inherit everything, we just might get what we want."

"Hm." Kikyo said. _I was wrong,_ _Inuyasha,_ _and now I'm willing to make things right for both of us…_

------------------

------------------

Inuyasha massaged his temples as he waited impatiently for his bag. Grabbing the black Samsonite traveling bag off the slowly-rotating platform, he made his way towards the exits. He frowned when he saw his older brother looking at his watch waiting for him.

"What owes me such pleasure of being fetched by you, Sesshoumaru?" He drawled, unconsciously copying his brother's manners.

"You left a lot of work at the office, Inubaka, I am merely making sure you find your way home…"

"Really? It isn't because you missed your younger brother?" Inuyasha taunted as Sesshoumaru dialed his phone.

"Go to the entrance now, Myouga…" He said before snapping the phone close. "Miss you? What am I, your mother?" He smirked as they both waited for the black Sedan.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as the black Sedan pulled to a stop in front of them. They both got into the car, Sesshoumaru occupying the front while Inuyasha hauled his bag into the backseat of the car.

"That's what trunks are for, _baka_, you're supposed to put your bag in there." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"You're welcome to haul my bag out and stash it inside the trunk, Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said as he closed the door of the car.

"You're not only incapable of thinking, you've also lost the ability to haul your own bag now?" Sesshoumaru taunted. Inuyasha was spared from retorting when Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang.

"Yes, Totosai?" Sesshoumaru said over the phone and Inuyasha listened as Sesshoumaru grunted and gave out instructions. He watched his brother close his cell phone and waited for the older Takahashi to say something. "What?" Sesshoumaru finally asked when Inuyasha continued to stare at him.

"What was that all about?"

"Change of plans. Kenjo wants some time alone with his daughters so let's go straight home." Sesshoumaru said and Myouga automatically changed lanes.

"Is he getting well?"

"The doctor gave him permission to check out…"

"So he's getting well."

"He's trying to get well and act strong for his daughters."

"It must be bad karma on Kenjo's part to be given three daughters when he left a hundred female hearts broken in his youth." Inuyasha commented smirking.

"Hm…."

"How's Rin?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kenjo's youngest daughter Katarina was like a sister to him.

"She's holding up rather well…"

"And Kikyo?" Inuyasha could not help but ask and Sesshoumaru threw a lazy glance in his direction.

"Still a scheming bitch whose mother is still as loud and ill-mannered as I remember her to be," Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha had to smile.

"You have not forgiven her really, have you Sess?"

"What is there to forgive? I just can't stand the bitch." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha laughed aloud.

"Are you going to tell me I told you so again?" Inuyasha taunted.

"No. Just make sure you're really immune to those feminine charms that she flaunts rather openly…I have no desire for our bloodline to be tainted by some gold-digging bitch."

"Ouch…" Inuyasha said in mock pain and Sesshoumaru raised his brow at him.

"Listen to me for once, _baka_ or I'll make that pain real…"

"Is that a threat?"

"No just some brotherly advice…"

"I love you too, Sess…" Inuyasha mocked.

"You're sick in the head." Sesshoumaru replied with revulsion as Inuyasha laughed his head off.

------------------

------------------

They were all seated around the ornate, wood dining table with Kagome to her father's right side while Rin sat across her. Tsubaki was throwing daggers at the blue-eyed girl because she had planned on sitting where she sat. Kikyo as usual looked bored sitting beside Rin.

"I will personally accompany you to the office tomorrow, Kagome…" Kenjo Higurashi voiced looking proudly at his daughter.

"If that's what you want, Papa." Kagome replied watching Rin push her food around her plate.

"Is something wrong with your food, Katarina?" Kikyo asked in fake concern and Tsubaki smiled approvingly.

"No." Rin replied not looking up.

"Is something bothering you, love?" Kenjo asked his normally bubbly daughter although he had to admit, Rin usually kept quiet and to herself when either Kikyo or Tsubaki was around.

"Are they staying here, Papa?" Rin asked finally after letting out a heavy breath.

"Who, Rin?"

"Kikyo and her mother…" Rin replied and Tsubaki stood up.

"You insolent child, know your place!" She nearly yelled and Kagome leaned back in her seat to look at her.

"_You_ know your place. I don't remember you owning this house…" Kagome said calmly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And you do?" Kikyo asked defending her mother.

"Yes… do you?" Kagome replied returning her older sister's glare. Kikyo looked at her with utter disgust and Kagome returned the favor.

"Enough." Kenjo said and Kagome calmed down. Rin beamed at her and they both turned to watch Tsubaki sink back to her seat.

"I won't have your children insult me, Kenjo." She said in a trembling voice.

"Would you like to stay here, Kikyo?" Kenjo Higurashi asked his eldest daughter.

"I would like to take care of you, Papa." Kikyo readily replied and Tsubaki smiled triumphantly.

"If that's the case, would you go with me to America for treatment? My doctor said the United States has developed a new enzyme to fight the cancer that's been eating my liver. This new treatment has yet to be tested and they're looking for willing subjects…"

"No!" Rin said, tears already falling from her eyes. "I don't you want to go!"

"But Rin…"

"We are not sure if the new treatment will do you harm or good, I don't agree with what you're thinking!" Rin said with vehemence, her slight frame shaking with sobs.

"But we don't have a choice love. I can't wait in bed for death to come to me. We both know that I'm not responding to the medication…"

"I'm going with you!" Rin declared.

"I'm going with you too, Papa." Kagome said as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Her father's announcement had shocked her into silence. She never realized how sick he was until he revealed that he was willing to be a subject of some test for new treatment. And if there was one thing Kagome knew about her father, it was his unwillingness to be used by anyone… _But now…_

"I can't go." Kikyo said quickly ignoring her mother's gestures. "I have an album tour and modeling stint to finish…" She said hoping father would understand that she was a superstar after all.

"I see…" Kenjo Higurashi said looking at his daughter intently.

"We'll manage." Kagome replied coldly. She was not too fond of what her father did to her mother but seeing how sick and desperate he was, she was willing to throw everything away and set everything aside to make him happy.

------------------

------------------

Kagome looked around her bedroom. She remembered sleeping there when she was a child and her heart ached as memories of her mother flooded through her mind. The room was kept in excellent conditions as ceramic dolls and wooden dollhouses still stood where she left them eighteen years ago. _It's as if I just went downstairs to get the mail instead of moved halfway across the globe._ She mused. She stood up to open her bedroom door when she heard a knock thinking it was Rin. She was surprised to see her father and his nurse hovering outside her door.

"Leave us, Lin." Kenjo Higurashi said and Kagome took over wheeling her father inside her bedroom.

"How do you like your room?" Her father asked as soon as she rolled his wheelchair beside the large, oak study table. She pulled the wooden, chair and sat across him.

"It's as if I did not leave…" She replied politely.

"I made sure everything is order in case you come back." Her father said and Kagome felt the prickling of unshed tears behind her eyes.

"When are we leaving for your treatment, Papa?" She asked, changing the topic abruptly.

"You and Rin will not be coming with me." Her father replied and Kagome's gaze searched his.

"But we want to be there for you."

"You're home and that's what matters. I want you to look after your sister and the businesses. I want you to make sure that everything runs smoothly. I want you to be strong for Rin and me."

"Who's going to look after you?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Noriko will be there to see that I receive the best comfort…"

"But…"

"I am sorry for leaving you and your mother, Kagome and I'm sorry for saying that I don't regret it. I was devastated for leaving you but your mother and I thought that it would be easier on your part if you grew up away from the constant quarrels. I loved her but that love faded and I tried to keep it together for you but the heart can only take so much. I have no intentions of tainting your memory of your mother. She was a great woman and you're the living proof of that but sometimes that is not enough…" Her father said suddenly and the old scars in Kagome's heart bled again.

"What is not enough, Papa?" Kagome asked, her heart breaking at being told what she had asked her mother countless times to tell her.

"I was in the army and your mother used to work as a lounge singer near our barracks. For both of us, it was love at first sight. But we did not get together. We waited for more signs and I was assigned to a different camp where I met Kikyo's mother…"

"Hm…" Kagome said, holding her temper. _How typical to love someone and sleep with someone else._

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did but that's the past. I forgot about your mother as years went by but I met her again when I was taking up law and we got married, young and full of promise. I did not know of Kikyo then but Tsubaki came and everything changed. The woman I loved and married became vengeful. She couldn't stand the thought that I had sired another child with another woman and things went downhill for us. I am not saying this for your anger towards me to lessen or for you to hate your mother but I tried contacting you. My close friend, another lawyer, Inutaisho Takahashi suggested that I fight for child custody since she would not let me see you but I said no. It would have killed her to lose you…"

"You expect me to believe all of this? I saw her suffer. I died looking at her everyday staring out of the window waiting for you. I heard her last words and they weren't about hating you; it was all for giving you a chance…" Kagome said, her tears falling silently down her cheeks. She mourned for her mother and now she mourned for not knowing the truth or what was true anymore.

"Kagome…."

"I waited for you too, Papa. I never understood why you left. I cried myself to sleep hearing Mama's muffled cries, my heart breaking because I didn't know how to comfort her, because I knew that my love for her was not enough…"

"I'm sorry…" Kenjo tried to grasp his daughter's hand and stopped when Kagome scooted further. Sighing, he slowly wheeled his wheelchair towards the door but not before putting a thick, brown, leather-covered book on top of her study table. Kagome watched her father struggle with the door knob but did nothing. Finally after a few minutes, Kenjo Higurashi managed to open his daughter's door and exited her room.

Kagome stared at the book her father left and hesitantly heaved it into her lap wincing at its weight. She stared at the books' blank cover and slowly opened the pages. She saw baby pictures, pictures of a man and a woman holding a baby together, a man holding a smiling baby against his knee, a baby in a blue bonnet…

Her tears fell when she took a closer look and realized that the man holding a blue-eyed baby was her father. Flipping the pages, she saw more pictures of herself, her first communion, her first camp-out, her first award… her sight blurred as tears fell freely towards her chin.

She turned page after page and the pictures changed from a smiling child to an older Kagome - her prom, her high school graduation, the day she received her letter from Harvard telling her she'd been accepted to their pre-law program, her first blind date… there were even pictures of her sleeping, reading and talking to her friends.

She smiled tearfully when she saw a picture of her jumping up and down when she got admitted to Harvard Law School. She wiped the tears off the laminated surface of a picture of her in a gray business suit, her first moot court participation. A newspaper clipping listing the successful bar exam passers was pasted neatly next to a photocopied picture of her Law Year Book. She flipped another page and stared at the blank space…

"_We planned on attending your graduation but he was already so sick by then and the doctor forbade us to travel…"_

Rin's voice echoed in her mind and she sobbed uncontrollably, gulping in large amounts of air to relieve her tightening chest. _The pictures stopped because he was too sick to continue._ Kagome thought as she gently closed the book. She was wrong to think he did not care. He had painstakingly chronicled her life while hiding in the shadows…

------------------

------------------

"Did you tell her?" Noriko asked.

"She would not understand…" Kenjo Higurashi replied wincing as his nurse massaged his aching legs. The medication he was taking made his muscles stiff and he winced in pain as Lin pinched joints he did not even realized existed.

"She's old enough to understand…" Noriko said hovering near him like a mother hen.

"She'll come around…I know my daughter like the back of my hand, Noriko…" He said confidently as Lin put his leg down straightening the blanket around his knees.

"I hope you're still alive to witness the change…" Noriko said sarcastically and Kenjo Higurashi smiled sadly. He let Lin pushed his wheelchair towards his study when the door opened.

"I'll take it from here." Kagome said, her face shadowed by her bangs. Kenjo nodded at his nurse and assistant and the two men left. Kagome moved behind him and pushed his wheelchair towards the door. He waited for her to say something and sighed when his daughter remained silent. After a few seconds, he felt something trickle from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and he reached up to wipe it when another drop fell to his hand. He looked up and saw his daughter crying silently.

"Kagome…?" He asked and Kagome stopped pushing his wheelchair, she quietly moved in front of him and dropped to her knees, her head bowed.

"I'm so sorry, Papa…" She whispered and Kenjo Higurashi openly cried as his daughter launched herself into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

**Enough drama?**


	5. Rendezvouz

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_**This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating**_

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5: RENDEZVOUS**

Sesshoumaru was already eating breakfast with the day's newspaper in hand when Inuyasha arrived at the dining table.

"Early, huh?" He asked his older brother as he took the seat across him.

"We'll be meeting Kenjo's daughter today…" Sesshoumaru informed his brother.

"Hm…" Inuyasha said buttering his roll. The Takahashis always preferred full continental English breakfast to the congee and dim sum Japanese were used to, getting the habit from their Father who had stayed in London for almost five years.

"Hm what?" Sesshoumaru asked not taking his eyes off the morning paper he was reading.

"Just hm, Sess…"

"I know you enough Inuyasha and I know that your hm means something…"

"You're freaking me out with this new level of witticism you're displaying Atty. Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"And as usual I am amazed at the level of idiocy you _normally_ display, Atty. Inuyasha Takahashi." Sesshoumaru replied leaning back against his chair as he regarded his brother with bored eyes.

"There's nothing to tell." Inuyasha said sternly.

"How about that _tangle_ you got yourself into?"

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Was she pretty?"

"What?!"

"Did you pick her up at some bar and ask her if she needed a ride?"

"What the hell…" Inuyasha reacted, his tea halfway to his lips.

"Did you walk her to her door and kiss her goodnight?"

"You're sick in the head, ass…" Inuyasha said calmly although he was shivering a little inside wondering how his brother knew.

"Sesshoumaru, just because you and I pull that kind of trick on every beautiful woman we meet does not mean your brother does the same thing." Inutaisho Takahashi said smiling at his two boys. "Morning." He said.

"Morning, Dad…" Sesshoumaru drawled as Inuyasha looked at his brother and father in awe.

"You pull that kind of trick on women you like?" Inuyasha asked in surprise and whistled.

"I do and I passed the skill onto Sesshoumaru although I doubt if he ever used it." Their father smirked.

"Want me to teach you how?" Sesshoumaru jested and Inuyasha frowned at him.

"I _know_ how…I just didn't realize it's a _family_ tradition." He replied sarcastically.

"That's the trick I used on your mother…and nine months later, your older brother here was born…" Their father declared proudly.

"You got Mom what?!" Inuyasha asked, aghast.

"Pregnant, Inuyasha…you know _conceiving_ a baby…" Sesshoumaru said after putting his tea down.

"Yes, so if you plan on using our family _tradition,_ make sure she's worth the trouble…" His father declared and Inuyasha paled as he hastily drank his tea. _Stop it. She's in America shit_ _head!_ He tried reassuring himself as he put his cup down.

------------------

------------------

"Are you ready?" Kenjo Higurashi asked his daughter who stood beside him. He had opted for a cane to use for the occasion and Noriko and Kagome hovered around him like a vulture, afraid he'd fall.

"Yes, Papa." Kagome replied, she had woken up at five in the morning and proceeded to take a bath, too nervous and agitated to go back to sleep.

"They'll love you." Her father assured her and Kagome smiled nervously. They watched Rin run down the marble steps as she gave Kagome an encouraging smile.

"Cheer up Sis. I dressed especially nice for you today." Rin said as she twirled around in a blue-gray business suit her father bought for her during their last trip to Hong Kong.

"You look grown-up…" Kagome commented laughing as Rin posed in front of them.

"Sultry?" She asked pouting her lips and Kagome laughed.

"Stupid…" Kikyo said as she slowly walked down the stairs with her mother, not seeing their father behind Kagome.

"Kikyo…" Kenjo Higurashi issued a warning and Kikyo's whole demeanor changed. "I was only teasing Katarina, Papa." She said smiling sweetly at the old man and Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Are you coming with us?" Kenjo asked.

"No, as much as we would like to be there for Kagome, but I really have very important matters to discuss with my agent…" Kikyo said smiling as Rin rolled her eyes from behind Kagome. "Do you have anything to say _Katarina_?" Kikyo asked grinning pleasantly as her eyes regarded the younger girl coldly.

"No, enjoy your meeting with your agent, _Kikyo._" Rin replied as she latched her arm around Kagome's waist. "I'm sure Nee-chan will survive today's formal announcement as father's _rightful_ heir without your presence…" She added smiling at her older sister. "Although it would be a shame that you'll miss how everyone will just love her." She supplemented smiling sweetly and Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"I would be careful if I were you _Katarina…_"

"I'm in good hands, _Kikyo…_" Rin replied as she leaned against Kagome's shoulder. Kagome repressed the urge to smile fondly at her as she tried to look passive.

"Let's go, it's getting late." Kenjo Higurashi said ignoring his daughters' banters. Noriko opened the door and helped him inside the car. As soon as their father was out of earshot, Kikyo's hand grabbed Rin's wrist.

"I would be careful and polite if I were you, little girl…" She hissed in Rin's ear.

"And I would be _more_ careful and _more_ polite if I were you, Kikyo…" Kagome replied as she grabbed Kikyo's hand which was holding Rin's wrist tightly. "We don't want your beautifully-manicured nails broken now, do we?" She said and Kikyo gritted her teeth.

"You both are bitches!" She spat. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, we know you're a singer _and_ a model…but then again anyone can _sing_ and _walk_ so that doesn't make you special…" Kagome replied as Kikyo's grasp on Rin's wrist slackened.

"Just because you're a lawyer does not make you above me!" Kikyo snapped as Noriko looked on making sure the limo's door was closed. He was extremely enjoying Kagome's feistiness but he'd rather not let his boss hear his daughters' not too friendly conversation.

"I am not saying I'm above you…but you're _not_ above me or anyone else so get a grip." Kagome retorted taking Rin's wrist from their older sister's grasp as Noriko quietly opened the car's door for them.

------------------

------------------

"I wonder what she's like?" Inuyasha thought aloud and Sesshoumaru smirked as he flipped through the pages of the detailed personal report he was holding.

"Curious, Inuyasha?" He asked tauntingly.

"Aren't you, Sesshoumaru? She'll be working with us after all." Inuyasha replied returning his brother's smirk.

"She and her mother moved to America when she was six years old. She played the piano and studied ballet, she was elected student council president when she was in high school, she was accelerated twice and passed Harvard's pre-law program when she was only seventeen. She was number four in the American Bar Exams, she never had a boyfriend, she does not drink, does not smoke, she's a black belt in karatedo and she loves baked ziti…" Sesshoumaru enumerated in a bored voice and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You forgot to mention that she's my goddaughter." Their father added.

"That too." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha blinked.

"You had Kenjo's own daughter investigated?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"No. These are Atty. Kagome Higurashi's files, meticulously updated by Kenjo himself" Sesshoumaru replied as he handed Inuyasha the dark brown, leather folder.

"Thorough…." Inuyasha commented as he browsed through the pages.

"Very thorough…" Sesshoumaru agreed.

"So we'll be working with someone smart but boring." Inuyasha said carelessly letting the files slip to the car's floor.

"Be nice to her, Inuyasha, she'll be under your _tutelage_ for the meantime…" His father said sternly.

"Me, why me?" Inuyasha asked, his brows furrowing.

"Because you're the more _social'_ person in the family and the one closest to her age," Sesshoumaru replied for his father.

"But I have a life, too. I don't want to spend my days dragging along some chick!" Inuyasha protested glaring at his brother.

"You won't be dragging her along, _baka._ She's a lawyer not a ninny. At least show her the ropes."

"But why does it have to be me?" Inuyasha asked again his mind conjuring images of a bespectacled, librarian-looking woman in dark-brown, ankle-length skirt. _Jeez._

"Why not you?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"Because I have no time for showing boring chicks the ropes! I have nine cases waiting for me and I have to find a secretary who knows how to spell and who does not think just because you asked her to bring you coffee, you're asking her to marry you!" Inuyasha snapped missing the amused look on his brother and father's faces.

"Yura is quiet loyal…" Sesshoumaru said. "And she adores your hair…" He added nonchalantly which made Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"You hired her, was that your idea of a joke?" He asked angrily.

"You lost your temper and made the secretary before Yura burst into tears and you were breathing on my neck asking for a replacement _immediately_. What did you expect me to do?" Sesshoumaru reasoned as their father shook his head in amusement.

"I expect you to at least let her take the psychological exam, ask for her police records and most importantly see if she could type before you hire her!" Inuyasha spat his face, red with rage.

"Ooppss…sorry." Sesshoumaru said not glancing at his brother.

"Sorry? Is that all you're going to say? I am stuck with a lunatic and you only say sorry?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Ooppss…?" Sesshoumaru raised his brow questioningly and Inuyasha cursed.

"Enough, you two. Inuyasha, watch your temper around Kagome, she's my goddaughter and I don't want you lashing out on her. She has no idea she'll be saddled to you too so don't take it out on her. Treat her like your sister." Mr. Takahashi reminded his son.

"I'll try, Father." Inuyasha said in a tight voice.

"Not good enough, I want you to be nice to her."

"Fine, I'll be the older brother she wished she had." Inuyasha replied to shut his father up.

"Good." Mr. Takahashi patted his younger son's back approvingly.

_Just my luck._ Inuyasha thought savagely not looking forward to the task he was forced to shoulder. _Raven-black, waist-length hair and deep, blue eyes…_ The thought drifted to his mind innocently and he hastily opened Kagome Higurashi's personal file as he tried to shove the thoughts away.

------------------

------------------

The limo stopped and Noriko got out first to assist Mr. Higurashi. Rin was about to get out of the car when Kagome stopped her.

"Nee-chan?" She asked.

"Rin, only talk or fight back when you're being provoked or when you're defending yourself and people you love. Kikyo might be mean but she's still our sister. I don't want you to start a fight with her. I am here for you, that you can count on but I don't want you to be callous or nasty towards her or her mother…"

"But…" Rin started to protest.

"Unless you're provoked…" Kagome stated firmly.

"Okay, Nee-chan…" Rin replied bowing her head.

"Good girl, just come to me if she does something _unsisterly_ to you and I'll punch her to a pulp." Kagome said and Rin laughed.

"Now, who's violent?" She said.

"It's called poetic justice…" Kagome replied grinning.

"All the same…but I'm glad I have you, Nee-chan." Rin said sincerely.

"I'm always here for you, Rin." Kagome replied as she unlocked the door and stepped out of the car.

Kenjo Higurashi walked proudly with his daughters behind him. The employees of the building bowed low when they passed. The firm

The building accommodated some of the Takahashis' and Higurashis' businesses - a department store, a telecommunication company, a shipping line company, a publishing house, a bank, a hotel an advertisement company and manpower and courier services. But the law firm was the heart of all businesses as it started the two friends' good fortune. And now, Kenjo Higurashi felt misty-eyed as one of his daughters assumed her rightful place in his kingdom.'

"Wow…" Kagome breathed in awe as she looked at the black and gold decorated lobby. Their heels clicked on the well-polished marble floors with a black and gold insignia engraved on its center. Art works by famous Japanese painters and sculptures adorned the walls and Kagome smiled at the employees in their matching black suits. "Papa manages this many people?" Kagome asked.

"Papa and the Takahashis." Rin supplied. "Oh, you'll love them, Inuyasha is strict but he's funny sometimes although he tries not to be and Sesshoumaru is…"

"Is…?" Kagome asked expectantly and nearly laughed when her sister blushed.

"Is…" Rin started and stopped as she tried to control the fire that consumed her face.

"Is the man of your dreams…: Kagome finished knowingly. "He better be good to you or I'll kick his ass…" Kagome added and Rin giggled softly.

"He has a girlfriend…" She said quietly as they rounded the corner leading the elevators, their father and Noriko ahead of them.

"Oh," Kagome said as Rin's face fell. "Don't worry it's his loss." She added and Rin smiled at her.

"I love you, Nee-chan." She said and Kagome laughed.

"You love me because I told you it's this Sesshoumaru guy's loss for letting a sweet thing like you slip through his fingers?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"That and more…" Rin replied. "Don't worry, I have no hard feelings about it. That's why I call him the man of my dreams' because he only becomes mine in my dreams…" Rin said smiling as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Be glad you found the man of your dreams,' I don't even know where mine is." Kagome whispered conspiringly and they laughed softly. _Mine is left naked in my bed in America._ Her mind amended slyly and Kagome almost snorted. _Yeah, right._

------------------

------------------

_Hey,_

_Richard, is it? I can't wait for you to wake up from your sleep.I have a plane to catch. I enjoyed last night… Thanks._

_Yours…_

Inuyasha reread the note and smiled. _The only_ _woman I_ _ever_ _picked up left before I even woke up._ He mused and chuckled to himself. _That was a blow to the ego._

"What are you laughing about, _baka_?" Sesshoumaru asked raising his brow at his brother.

"Nothing that concerns you, _ass._" Inuyasha replied pocketing the note. _I wonder where she is…_ The question nagged at his mind since he left America and had stayed ingrained in his subconscious ever since.

When he saw a woman with waist-length, raven-black hair he would do a double take to see if it was her. Of course it wasn't helping that all Japanese women had black hair… _But hers was_ _soft, wavy and silky to the touch…_ He groaned mentally as he seemed to feel the caress of her hair on his chest. _Eternal damnation, I should stop, I don't even know her name and we're continents away._ With a resolve Inuyasha shook his head and focused his attention on the task given to him. "Okay, I'm ready to baby-sit!" he declared facing his father.

"Good, because they're here…" The older Takahashi replied as he straightened his tie. "Prep up boys." He said winking at his sons who both snorted but straightened their ties as well.

------------------

------------------

"Are you ready?" Kenjo asked his older daughter and Kagome smiled nervously.

"Am I?" She asked back as she patted her hair in place.

"Don't worry about the Takahashis. They're like family." Her father assured her, but still Kagome could not help the nervous knot that was forming in her stomach.

"You'll love them, Nee-chan…they're really nice." Rin said eagerly and the soft ping of the elevator door, as it opened to the floor the Takahashis and her father hold office, sounded like a magnified gong in Kagome's ears. _Okay, I can do this._ Kagome tried prepping herself up as she pasted a ready smile on her face.

The elevator door opened to a long, well-lit corridor with dark beige carpeting. She stared ahead as she followed her father to the oak double doors missing the framed photos, diplomas and certificates gracing the walls.

"The whole floor is restrictive to the Takahashis and Higurashis and their assistants…" Kagome heard Rin's high-pitched voice in the background and she smiled absentmindedly. _Damn, Kagome, get a grip. You're a law graduate too!_ Kagome silently berated herself, the thought of meeting the people her father spoke so highly of, turning her stomach into a messy pit. Rin, sensing her sister's nerves stopped walking and took her sisters hands in hers.

"You'll be great, they'll love you, Nee-chan….besides if they don't we could just fire them since you and I own 50 of the company…" Rin joked and Kagome laughed.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome replied, her tenseness easing as she felt her younger sister squeeze her hand.

"Now, smile and just look pretty." Rin said acting like the older sister as she straightened the blue and white suit Kagome was wearing, brushing off invisible lint. "Perfect, you'll do…" She kidded and Kagome laughed some more.

"Rin, Kagome…" They heard their father call them and they hurriedly walked towards him. Noriko pushed the door open and Kagome saw that the warmly-decorated room - everything was in earth-colored hues - dark beige carpeting, huge, wooden tables, dark red throw pillows… _It almost feels like a house…_ She thought idly not noticing the three men standing fifteen feet away from them.

_Will I ever see her again?_ Inuyasha thought and Sesshoumaru tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"They're here." His older brother whispered stepping forwards shielding Inuyasha from view to welcome Kenjo Higurashi and his family. Inuyasha did the same and stopped. He involuntary took a step back as Sesshoumaru moved past him.

_What the hell?_ He felt his heartbeat double when he saw a tall, dark-haired woman whose arm was latched around Rin's and was smiling at what Kenjo said.

Inuyasha could hear a buzzing in his ears. _She's Kenjo's daughter?_ He thought as he tried to calm his nerves. _Wait, that means she's Kikyo's sister…_ Inuyasha felt uneasy at the thought but pushed the discomfort away. _So?_ His mind mocked and slowly a smile crept to his face. _The first woman I picked up_ _from a bar who left a note to thank me for an enjoyable night…_

"You've grown, Kagome." Inutaisho Takahashi took his granddaughter into his arms and Kagome stiffened but relaxed instantly returning the old man's hug. "You were five when I last saw you…" Inutaisho added and Kagome smiled warmly. _Silver hair and golden eyes?_ Kagome pushed her fears aside. _Snap out of it, Kagome!_ She shivered slightly.

"Thank you, uncle…" She said sincerely and Inutasiho shook his head.

"Call me Father…" He said and Kagome's smile widened.

"Father." She complied which earned her another hug from the older Takahashi. _You met him in America, he can't have followed you to Japan, you baka!_ Kagome scolded herself as another silver-haired, golden-eyed man stepped forward.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome and gave the woman a quick hug before stepping back to chuck Rin's chin. _Whew!_ Kagome thought, thinking two silver-haired men with golden was enough for the day. She saw a movement behind Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha stepped forward.

Kagome suppressed the urge to turn around and run as _the_ man, whose _silver hair_ occupied her thoughts day and night since she met him and whose _golden eyes_ could still turn her knees into butter, advanced toward her. _This can't be happening!!_ Her mind screamed but her smile never faltered as she watched him walk towards her.

"This is my youngest son, Inuyasha." Inutaisho introduced and Kagome nodded mutely as Inuyasha extended his hand. Kagome waited for the axe to fall but nothing happened as Inuyasha only tilted his head while waiting for her to take his offered hand.

_He does not recognize me…_ Kagome thought with relief as Inuyasha's face did not show a hint of recognition. _Good._ She smiled as she allowed his hand to engulf hers. The moment their skin touched Kagome felt a slight jolt of electricity and she hastily tried to pull her hand back but instead of letting it go, Inuyasha used it to tug her closer and encircle her in a warm hug. _He doesn't recognize you. It's okay!_ She told her frantic mind as she desperately tried to remember how to breathe…

"I _enjoyed_ last night too… _Julia._" He whispered silkily in her ear and Kagome's breathing completely stopped.

**Author's Note:**

**REVIEW**. Tell me how you like the story so far. Thanks. And I'm so sorry, I'm very lazy. I'll answer everyone reviews next chapter. Promise.

Hello Lady Otori...Hehehehe!


	6. Repartee

**------------------------**

**WARNING**

_This story contains VERY mature issues...so please heed rating_

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6:** **REPARTEE**

_The battle of wills begins…_

_He does not recognize me… Kagome thought with relief as Inuyasha's face did not show a hint of recognition. Good. She smiled as she allowed his hand to engulf hers. The moment their skin touched Kagome felt a slight jolt of electricity and she hastily tried to pull her hand back but instead of letting it go, Inuyasha used it to tug her closer and encircle her in a warm hug._

_He doesn't recognize you. It's okay! She told her frantic_ _heart_ _as she desperately tried to remember how to breathe…_

"_I enjoyed last time too… Julia." He whispered silkily in her ear and Kagome's breathing completely_ _stopped._

Inuyasha stepped back and let her go and Kagome was momentarily lost until she heard Rin beside her.

"Be nice to _this_ sister of mine, Inuyasha…" She said in a serious voice but the gravity of her tone was lost to Kagome who had yet to remember to take in air to support her lungs.

"I am always nice, Rin…" Inuyasha replied, his gaze not leaving Kagome's flushed face.

"Comfort room…" Kagome whispered hastily as her lungs felt like bursting for lack of oxygen.

"I'll go with you, Nee-chan…" Rin volunteered cheerfully but Kagome shook her head.

"It's okay…" She said as she tried to even her breathing.

"I'll go with her." Inuyasha volunteered, draping an arm around Kagome.

"Great, we'll wait for you at the lobby," Rin announced and Kagome noticed that only the three of them were left. "They all went ahead…" Rin answered Kagome's silent question as if reading her mind.

"Let's go downstairs then." Kagome said, suddenly nervous at the thought of being left alone with Inuyasha.

"No, don't worry…we'll wait for you and Inuyasha." Rin said gaily as she strutted towards the door.

"Such a sweet girl…" Inuyasha said as soon as Rin closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Kagome whispered harshly as she shook his arm off her shoulders.

"What made you think I'm playing?" Inuyasha asked trying hard to repress his laughter as Kagome's eyes sparkled with anger.

"That was uncalled for!" Kagome said as she turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey, leaving me again… _Julia_?" Inuyasha taunted and Kagome spun around to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked him angrily.

"Can't I get friendly with you?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he walked towards her.

"Friendly?! You're being annoying!" Kagome snapped.

"Ouch, that hurts…three days ago I made you feel _wanton_ and now I'm annoying?" He taunted and Kagome blushed.

"It was a mistake." Kagome said, her jaw set firm as she looked him in the eye.

"Come on, you _enjoyed_ our night together, didn't you? You even thanked me." Inuyasha teased as he ran a finger across Kagome's cheek making her blush some more.

"So?" Kagome asked trying to be brave as her insides churned and melted.

"Want another _enjoyable_ evening?" Inuyasha joked.

"In your dreams…"

"I was thinking of in my office' or in yours'…." Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at him.

"Stay away from me." She said as she reached for the door knob but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Let me open the door for you…" He said and Kagome exited the room without a backward glance. They passed a few employees on their way towards the elevators and Kagome smiled and nodded at them as they bowed respectfully. Inuyasha took her hand in his as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor and Kagome controlled the urge to yank her hand back as a woman joined them in front of the elevator door.

"Good morning Atty. Takahashi, ma'am…" The tall, brown-haired woman wearing a black suit greeted them and Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Good morning, Sango…Tell Miroku to meet me at three in the afternoon in my office tomorrow." He said and Kagome twisted her hand slightly trying to tug it free without being too obvious. "This is Atty. Kagome Higurashi…" Inuyasha introduced and Kagome smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, Atty. Higurashi." Sango greeted politely.

"Good morning." Kagome said as the elevator door opened letting out a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark violet eyes and shiny black hair which was held in a leather thong.

"Inuyasha!" The man said jovially and raised his brow when he saw Kagome's and Inuyasha's clasp hands.

"Miroku, I was just asking Sango about you." Inuyasha said in a friendly manner as Kagome twisted and finally got her hand released.

"And who's the beautiful lady?" Miroku asked smoothly and Inuyasha frowned at him.

"Atty. Higurashi…" Inuyasha said while Sango pressed the open button for them.

"_The_ daughter…" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you…." Kagome said extending her hand towards Miroku, afraid Inuyasha would take it again.

"Atty. Miroku Kanzaki. The pleasure is mine, Atty. Higurashi…" Miroku said as he brought Kagome's hand to his lips. Inuyasha snatched Kagome's hand back before Miroku's lips touched it and Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. Miroku was looking more amuse by the second.

"Are you still going down, _sir_?" Sango directed the question at Miroku.

"My lovely, Sango…I just got _up_ and you want me to go _down_ again?" Miroku said casually and Kagome raised her brow at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he engaged Miroku in a discussion about a certain case.

"Perv…." She heard the tall girl murmur and Kagome hastily stepped inside the elevator punching the close button with her finger while Inuyasha and Miroku were still talking.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said but Kagome just waved at him as the door closed.

"Men…" She and Sango said in unison and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome to Japan, Atty. Higurashi." Sango said smiling at the younger woman and Kagome extended her hand to shake Sango's.

"Just Kagome. Atty. Higurashi is too formal and I have yet to pass the Japanese Bar Exam…" Kagome confided and Sango's smile brightened.

"You'll pass it." She said shaking Kagome's hand. "I'm working on my law degree myself. I'm on my last year…" Sango added shyly and Kagome beamed.

"Really? Will you continue to work here?" She asked genuinely, feeling buoyed up after finding another woman to talk to.

"If I get accepted…" Sango said as the elevator door opened letting in two men.

"Good morning…" The brown-eyed man said shyly and Kagome smiled at him.

"Good morning, _beautiful…_" The taller man with laughing blue eyes said as his eyes shamelessly inspected Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome asked pointedly finding the appraisal too bold. _What's_ _with_ _the men in this building?!_ Kagome thought irritatingly as she glared at the blue-eyed man.

"What a lovely woman. Will you be mine?" The blue-eyed guy said as he turned to look at Kagome fully. "If you need anything, I'm on the twenty-fifth floor…room 2513… Kouga's the name by the way." He said airily and Kagome frowned.

"I'm sure Atty. Higurashi is thrilled to meet you, Kouga." Sango said and laughed when Kouga paled.

"Atty. Kenjo Higurashi's daughter?" He asked aloud and Sango nodded at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Atty. Higurashi." He said as he bowed before Kagome and Kagome controlled the urge to vent out her frustrations on him and chop his head off.

"Kouga is the manager of the advertising company, AdMedia.'" Sango supplied and Kagome shook the blushing man's hand briefly. "And this is Hojo. He is the manager of Bank Royale. Both companies are under Takahashi and Higurashi Corporation. " Sango said as Hojo bowed shyly to Kagome.

"Are you eating lunch with us, Sango?" Hojo asked and Sango nodded.

"Don't forget to page me." Sango said nodding at Hojo. The elevator reached the tenth floor and the men got off bowing respectfully to Kagome.

"How can we forget someone as beautiful as you, Sango?" The one named Kouga said before the door closed and Sango snorted.

"I'm straight, Kouga." She said offhandedly earning a soft laugh from Hojo as the men walked towards glass double doors.

"You know them well…" Kagome observed and Sango smiled.

"Those two are my college friends." Sango said as the elevator door closed.

"Oh…" Kagome said as Sango glanced at her.

"You look a little like her…" She said and Kagome tilted her face inquiringly.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Like your sister."

"Rin?"

"No, the other one, Atty. Takahashi's ex- …" Sango said and slapped a hand to her mouth. She looked at Kagome in alarm.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked the older girl who mutely nodded. _Hmm… which Takahashi was she involved with?_ Kagome thought as the elevator door opened on the ground floor.

------------------

------------------

Kagome pretended to listen to her godfather as she gripped the steak knife firmly in her hand. She felt Inuyasha carelessly slide a hand down her knees and she felt like chucking the knife at him. _Papa wouldn't let me rot in jail, that's for sure._ She thought weighing her options.

She was seated beside Inuyasha and across from Rin and Sesshoumaru with their fathers at both ends of the table and she was contemplating a very bloody revenge on the silver-haired man beside her.

"I acquired special permit from the Japanese Federation of Bar Association to let you take a special exam. If you pass, you'll be granted permission to practice law here." Kagome vaguely heard her godfather say as Inuyasha's hand moved in circular motions along her thighs.

Inuyasha stifled a moan as his hand tingled at the feel of her skin. He had wanted to tease her, to make her stutter, to make her feel sorry for acting like she didn't know him. _And for leaving me after an_ _enjoyable night…_ He thought with a smirk but the game he started had backfired leaving his blood sizzling and his body aching for her.

"You will be accompanied by Inuyasha." Kenjo said and Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen.

"I can go there on my own. Just tell me where it is." Kagome hastily said and Inuyasha's touch became less teasing and more gentle making her heart race. She crossed her legs when she felt his hand move upward towards her crotch.

"I don't mind going with you…" Inuyasha smiled engagingly at her as her action trapped his hand in between her thighs.

"I'm sure you're busy…" Kagome said as she uncrossed her leg and reached down to push his hand away.

"Nah, it will be a _pleasure_ being in your presence…" He said and Sesshoumaru and his father's brows rose.

"I'm sure…" Kagome said smiling at him but her eyes were slowly beheading him as he smiled back.

"I'm glad you agree…" He said finally taking his hand off her thighs as he saw the waiters with their wine.

"You'll pass the exam, Nee-chan…" Rin said in an encouraging voice mistaking the pallor of Kagome's face as nervousness.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome replied smiling genuinely at her sister.

"Will you still be home-schooled, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked and the teenager blushed.

"No, since Papa won't be needing me to accompany him to his doctors anymore, I will be enrolled in a normal' school." She said shyly, her heart racing upon hearing Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome saw the blush on her sisters cheeks and she felt like killing the brothers - they were strumming hers and her sister's senses like a guitar - one unknowingly and the other so unashamedly she felt like killing herself. _Or him…whichever comes first but someone will die if this baka continues with his_ _stupid games!_ She thought as she knifed the T-bone steak in her plate imagining it _Richard's_ limbs she was mutilating.

"Relax…" She heard Inuyasha whisper and she glared at him with all the hatred she could summon.

"Relax?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" She hissed watching out of the corner of her eye as the other occupants of the table were busy discussing Rin's upcoming enrollment in a normal' school.

"I would rather be fucking you than kidding you…" Inuyasha replied teasingly as he winked at a very flushed Kagome.

"You're impossible!" She said turning away from him.

"Believe me darling, I'm your new best friend…" Inuyasha said and Kagome's breathing hitched when she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck.

------------------

------------------

Inuyasha watched the woman beside him who kept her face averted.

"Why so shy now?" He couldn't help but tease her and Kagome snapped her head in his direction. She had been fuming when Inuyasha had _casually_ suggested that Kagome ride with him since they had a lot to discuss regarding her upcoming bar exam and her father and sister had happily agreed, thanking him for his _kindness_ even

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I lose my temper and make your life a lot shorter, Atty. Takahashi." Kagome said glaring at him and he smiled boyishly at her.

"Why so formal, _Julia_?" He joked and Kagome nearly pulled her hair out in frustration but she preferred to ignore him.

"Die, maggot." She said under her breath and Inuyasha laughed aloud.

"For someone so sweet, you sure have a very creative vocabulary." He said and Kagome gritted her teeth. _This guy_ _is_ _the father of all my biggest mistakes._ She thought grimly as they stopped on a red light.

"Who told you I'm sweet?" She asked disdainfully.

"I _tasted_ you, remember…" Inuyasha baited and laughed when he heard her groan. _ASSHOLE!_

"Why are you doing this? What are you going to get out of this? Does my misery make your pathetic life exciting?" Kagome spat as they passed by a café called Bossa Nova.

"I have no intentions of making your life miserable…I'm your new best friend, remember?" Inuyasha asked glancing at her briefly and giving her a wink.

"So you're just being an ass because you feel like it?"

"I own you…_Julia._" Inuyasha said and for a moment he didn't even remember if he was joking or not. _I own you…_ He thought possessively.

"You're sick in the head…" Kagome mumbled as she thought of ways to make him suffer. _I would slowly cut his head off using a_ _very blunt butter knife so he'd_ _feel the pain._ Kagome thought and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Eww,_ _too much blood…_

Inuyasha saw her wrinkle her nose and nearly laughed - Kagome Higurashi's moods were as varied as the wind. He couldn't help but feel guilty, however, when she suddenly grew forlorn. _Why am I doing this?_ _Is it because she left me after we made love? Wait, did I just say made love?_ _I really am sick in the head._ He thought as he made a left turn heading for the Higurashi mansion.

Kagome saw the looming, black gates of the Higurashi mansion ahead of them and nearly sighed aloud with relief. _I'm home._ She thought happily as she unsnapped her seatbelt even before they entered the gate.

"Eager to be rid of me?" Inuyasha asked not missing her action.

"Whoa, this is the first time you displayed some sign of intelligence." Kagome said as she smoothed her skirt over her thighs and Inuyasha almost drooled as he followed the movement of her hand with his eyes.

"I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for… _Julia._" He said smiling at her.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Kagome snapped, her face flushed, her eyes glinting with rage.

"Why, my love…that's how I will call you when we're alone…brings back memories…" Inuyasha taunted and Kagome clenched her fists trying to control her temper.

"Are you dying to hit me, _Julia_?" Inuyasha asked glancing at her clenched fists and Kagome said nothing as she tried to recall the Japanese Diet's rules on Trade and Economics. "I love your eyes…they burn with fire when you're angry and…" Inuyasha trailed off suggestively and Kagome turned to face him.

"And I'd love to see you dead right now. I can't believe I slept with you, asshole." She said, her anger surfacing.

"But you enjoyed it." Inuyasha said smirking as he stepped on the brakes gently.

"I enjoyed it, it was the best fuck of my life…but then again I have no point of comparison... so ask me again after I've slept with two or three more men if that night was truly _enjoyable_ or not." Kagome said as she reached back to take her shoulder bag from the backseat.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked, his ears burned at her words. _She plans on sleeping with_ _other_ _men just for comparison? Is she insane?!_ He thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Kagome pulled the door open but Inuyasha pressed the power door control on his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked as the doors clicked close again.

"You are not to sleep with anyone else!" Inuyasha spat and Kagome's eyes widened at the anger in his voice.

"And who are you to tell me that, you god of masochistic and megalomaniac tendencies!" Kagome spat back and Inuyasha leaned forward and pinned her against the door.

"We're alone. I could do whatever I want with you…" He whispered against her ear and Kagome's blood boiled with rage.

"Why, Richard…was _I_ that enjoyable to you?" She asked him sweetly but her eyes betrayed her anger as they turned almost dark blue with suppressed fury.

"I don't know, _Julia_… do you want to do it again to find out?" He asked smiling at her and Kagome's heart nearly melted. _Damn gorgeous perverts with beautiful smiles!_ She thought savagely as stared at him. Inuyasha felt her breathe on his cheek and closed his eyes. _Shit._ He thought nearly drowning with need.

"The others are here…" Kagome said as she saw her father's limo zoom past them but Inuyasha wasn't listening as he lowered his mouth to hers. "What are you doing?!" Kagome squeaked as she averted her face.

"Something I've _done_ with _you_ before…" He whispered huskily as he tilted her face with his finger and touched his lips to hers. He wasn't sure whose moan he heard but he didn't care as he wet her lips with tongue. Kagome's hand flew to his shoulder as she held on to him, afraid of drowning in a sea of sinful but unnamed emotion.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she tried to push him off her. "The others are here…" She tried as he placed small kisses along her jaw. "Please…" She said as she watched Noriko get off the limo.

"I like how my name sounds on your lips…" Inuyasha said as he captured her lips once again.

"Oh my God…" Kagome said panting heavily as she felt his hand on her breast. "STOP!" She yelled and Inuyasha heeded. They were both short of breaths as they stared at each other. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers as Kagome's hold on his shoulder slackened. She hastily pushed him off her as Rin walked towards their car.

"Nee-chan!" Rin said unlocking the door.

"Rin." Kagome said breathlessly.

"What were you guys doing?" Rin asked eyeing the grown-ups curiously.

"Talking about her test three days from now," Inuyasha replied smoothly and Rin smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha for taking care of my sister…" She said sincerely and Inuyasha smiled at the teenager.

"The pleasure is mine." He said and Kagome nearly groaned. _Yeah right._ She was tempted to say but held back for Rin.

"I'll go ahead, see you guys inside!" Rin chirped happily as she ran towards the marble staircase leading to the mansion. Kagome hastily got out of the car which Inuyasha found amusing. She walked ahead without saying goodbye but Inuyasha caught up with her easily.

"I _enjoyed_ today…_Julia._" He murmured as he draped an arm around her shoulders waving at Rin who paused to wave at them before sauntering inside the house. Something clicked in Kagome's mind…. _This is just a game to him and I'm letting him get under my skin!_ _Damn idiot!_

"I hope you're ready for this game you started, Takahashi." Kagome said as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Hm…" Inuyasha murmured inhaling the scent of her hair. "Why?"

"Because you've found your match," Kagome said as she let her hand slide to his crotch. Inuyasha nearly yelped in surprise when he felt her touch his length which pulsed eagerly to life.

"You're working too _hard…_" She said smiling as she left him rooted to the spot with an unbearably painful erection. He watched as she sashayed towards the mansion and paused to look at him. "I enjoyed _you…Richard._" She called out blowing him a kiss as Inuyasha moaned feeling his knees weaken. _Damn!_

**Author's Note:**

**REVIEW**. I want your inputs in this story more than anything else… besides, your reviews keep the creativity flowing. Hehehe! And I'm still too lazy to anser your questions...waaaah!


End file.
